


He Is Just A Liddol Creechur

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sphinx!Aziraphale, today Aziraphale will cause problems on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: When Crowley's restlessness in retirement causes him to mess with Aziraphale's bookshop organization system, the best revenge is a bit of mischief.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Ficlets Based On Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668703
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82
Collections: Just Enough Of A Bastard to be Worth Knowing Biblically





	He Is Just A Liddol Creechur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panderams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panderams/gifts).



> A gift for my dear friend Ams based on their [completely adorable tiny Sphinx Aziraphale art](https://amserpand.tumblr.com/post/613089975558455296)! Go check it out!

Aziraphale did not take on his true form very often, not since that whole dust up in Greece. It had left a rather bad taste in his mouth and he was quite embarrassed about the plays and legends that followed. Heaven forbid he have a question to be puzzling over; humans always took things the wrong way, no matter how many Be-Not-Afraid’s he shouted.

No, his human corporation made things much easier. But sometimes…well, sometimes Aziraphale was just a bit of a bastard.

Crowley was, of course, a maker of mischief at heart. Just because they were effectively retired, and just because they were exploring new facets to their millennia old relationship, did not change the demon’s propensity for being a downright nuisance. Aziraphale would never hold it against his beloved to cause the occasional traffic jam or mobile outage. Crowley needed to have an outlet somewhere, after all.

But when this translated to rearranging Aziraphale’s _entire section_ on Shakespeare and related works, it went a bit too far. The bookshop was off limits, but Crowley just couldn’t help himself. And Aziraphale was not above shifting to his Sphinx form to cause a little trouble.

And when you are tiny and fuzzy, mischief is made that much easier.

And so this is where Aziraphale finds himself, about the size of a large mouse, hooves digging into the soil of one of Crowley’s tormented plants, planning his next move.

Crowley isn’t home right now, and Aziraphale has done his best to kick as much dirt from the plant pots onto the floor as he can. He huffs out a tiny sneeze and shakes the dirt from his wings and his tail before popping back into the sitting room to wait. He wiggles his way in between two of the vinyls in Crowley’s prized collection and waits, curled up in between the Velvet Underground and Otis Redding.

It doesn’t take long for Crowley to come sauntering back in, and based on the spring in his step, he’s had an excellent day of causing low level chaos. He’s whistling a tune that Aziraphale recognizes but cannot name, something about bohemians if he remembers correctly.

Crowley tosses his keys onto the hook by the door and makes his way through the flat, headed to the plant room. Aziraphale snickers to himself at the inhuman screech that echoes through the flat.

“What have you lot done?! How’d…what’d…. _how did you even do this?!_ ” Crowley shouts and it’s all the distraction Aziraphale needs for phase two.

He wiggles further into the shelf until he’s between the records and the wall, and starts pushing them all out onto the floor. A small miracle on his part will, of course, ensure they are all perfectly fine. He has standards, after all.

There’s a break in Crowley’s screeching and Aziraphale takes this moment to run quickly and quietly from the sitting room to the office, curling up behind one of the legs of that ridiculous chair, snickering to himself the whole time.

He hears an unintelligible string of noises that more than likely means “why are all of my records on the floor” but comes out more like “Huh…wha…guh..grrr”. Aziraphale hears a snap of fingers and knows the records have all found their proper place.

He sees Crowley walk into the office, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his face, utterly bedraggled. Aziraphale knows this is when Crowley would usually have a good sulk. Sure enough, the demon rounds the desk ready to fall into his throne. Just as he’s about to connect, Aziraphale headbutts the leg of the chair and pushes as hard as he can, effectively pulling it right out from under the demon.

Crowley hits the floor with a thud. “What in Satan’s name-“ he starts to shout when he sees Aziraphale, tiny and fluffy, staring at him from behind the chair legs.

The charade over, Aziraphale slinks over your Crowley, letting the demon pick him up in the palms of his hands.

“This about the book rearrangement, then?” Crowley asks him, smile spreading wide on his face despite the circumstances. Aziraphale sticks his tongue out in response. Crowley sighs, “yes, yes, alright, I get it. Bookshop off limits for mischief making.”

Aziraphale nods, then gently headbutts one of Crowley’s thumbs.

“Ya know you might be cuter this way,” Crowley says with a smirk, “my very own pocket angel. Quieter, too.”

Aziraphale scowls at him and huffs. “Calm down, angel, ‘m only joking. Come on then, we’ll get you some cocoa.”

In the blink of an eye Aziraphale is a human shaped and human sized being once again, and he offers Crowley a hand to help him up off the floor. “Well I do suppose it would be rude of me to refuse that offer, but I do hope you’ve learned your lesson.”

Once he’s upright again, Crowley pulls Aziraphale close and kisses his forehead. “Yes, angel, won’t happen again.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, my darling,” Aziraphale says with infinite fondness, as they walk to Crowley’s kitchen hand in hand for some much needed cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me on [Tumblr](https://moveslikebucky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
